Hybrids of the Elements
by WitherStorm1n
Summary: The four hybrids have been running their whole lives. Their father didn't care for them, and thought of them as experiments. One day, they run into Alec and Jane. When Alec and Jane are in trouble, what will they do? Will the hybrids ever stop running? Join Flame, Rock, Misty and Wind as they learn what it is like to have a family. (This is my first fanfic, so be nice!)
1. Chapter 1

**The Elemental Hybrids**

 **Author's Note: I don't own anything except for the hybrid characters that I created. No copyright infringement intended, if there is a problem with this then tell me and I will fix it. Please review. And please note that this is my first fanfiction. Enjoy! (::)(::)**

 **Prologue**

We all know the elements. We have all dreamed of great power. What I never dreamed about: My life being saved by four three-year olds. This is that story.

 **Alec's POV**

Me and Jane were returning from a mission, when suddenly this child crashed into me. He had red hair with black tips. Shortly after, before we could react, three more children emerged from the trees. There was another boy with brown hair, a girl with long blue hair that had blonde highlights, and a small girl with wavy white hair. The red-haired boy looked at the girl with white hair for a second, then he spoke. "Run! Run! They'll steal your powers! Run!"

"Why should I run? I am Alec Volturi and this is my sister Jane Volturi. Nobody would dare attack us."

"We aren't leaving without you, Jane and Alec Volturi. You'll need our help."

"With what?" I asked him.

"My father."

"And I need you to protect me from your father?" I asked.

"Look out! Behind you!"

"You seriously think I'm going to fall for that-"

A vampire grabbed my arms and lifted me up. Another one grabbed Jane. I tried to use my powers, but they wouldn't work. It looked like the same thing was happening to Jane.

"Let them go! They have nothing to do with this!" The red haired boy shouted.

From behind me, a smooth, deep voice replied "But their powers will be ever so useful, nephew."

"Let us go! You don't know who you're messing with! We are Jane and Alec Volturi! I will tear you to pieces and burn you myself!" Jane shouted.

The vampire with the smooth, deep voice stepped into view. "What a pretty little girl. You'll make a lovely addition to the army." He put his hand on her forehead and she let out a whimper. After a few seconds, she stopped moving entirely. "And now it's your turn, Alec Volturi. He placed his hand on my forehead and I could feel the energy draining out of my body. My vision went blurry, and there was a ringing sound in my ears. "Put them over there while we deal with the hybrids. They aren't going anywhere." They dropped me and Jane on the ground. I could still partially see what was going on, but I couldn't believe it. It seemed impossible.

"Why are you doing this!?" The boy with the red hair yelled at the vampires.

"My dear boy, their powers will prove to be exceptionally useful. They will join the army, one way or another."

"No, Uncle. They will never join your army." The red haired boy said. Then, they attacked.

The red haired boy's hands became engulfed in flame. The boy with the brown hair lifted up a boulder without touching it. The girl with the blue hair had somehow gotten two swords that appeared to be made out of ice, and the small girl rose three feet up in the air. Those vampires never stood a chance. When the vampires were finished they ran over to us.

"We are so sorry! We never meant for this to happen. This is all our fault! But don't worry, we will help you." The blue haired girl said. That's when I did the most heroic thing of all time. I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alec's POV**

I woke up in an unfamiliar place. My head was pounding, and I felt exhausted. I opened my eyes, but all I saw was blackness. I reached up to pull the blindfold off, but somebody grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Oh good! You're awake! Sorry about the blindfold by the way. Just a safety precaution, until we know whether or not we can trust you." A female voice said.

"We? And how are you going to do that?" I asked.

"By interviewing you of course! Don't lie, or we will rip you and Jane into shreds and burn the pieces. We will know if you lie."

I felt a warm hand grab my hand, then the "interview" started.

"What is your name?"

"Alec Volturi."

"How old are you?"

"About 2030 years."

"Do you have any special powers or gifts?"

"No…" I lied. The female let loose a ferocious snarl.

"Do not lie to me again! Do you have any special powers or gifts? Before you answer, remember your companion."

"I… Yes."

"Good. Now, what is it?"

"I can cut people's senses off."

"Ok then. Do not use your powers on us, or else. Ha! Never mind, you're still too weak. Now then, have you ever drank the blood of a hybrid?"

"No."

"Have you ever thought about drinking the blood of a hybrid?"

"No."

"Are you part of a coven?"

"Yes, I am part of the Volturi Guard."

"Do you swear to follow the laws of the Volturi?"

"Yes."

"Do you swear to never drink the blood of a hybrid?"

"Yes."

"Do you promise to protect this safe house from all who wish to harm us?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now we trust you!" The blindfold was taken off, and the person who was holding my hand let go.

"Where am I?" I asked, trying to sit up.

"Woah. Stop trying to move! You just had your power drained for the first time two days ago! Stop!" The girl with the blue hair said, propping me up.

"What do you mean? Where am I? Who are you? And where's Jane!?"

"Jane is right over there." I looked over and saw her lying completely still, even paler than usual.

"Jane!" I tried to get up, but the girl held me down.

"Fine! You can go and sit over there!" She said. Then, before I could react she picked me up and put me in a chair next to Jane. I grabbed Jane's hand.

"Jane…"

"Don't worry! She'll be fine! Is she your mate?"

"No. She's my twin sister."

"Wow. You two look nothing alike!" I was beginning to think that she was the hyper one. Just then, I saw three other hybrids come in. The all looked the same, yet they all looked different. Like me and Jane.

"Who are you? And where am I?"

"You're in Canada. I see you've already met Misty. I'm Flame!" Said the boy with the red hair. He grabbed my hand and shook it. He felt warm, even for a hybrid.

"I'm Rock, and this is my other sister, Wind." Said the boy with the brown hair, gesturing to the small girl with white hair.

"How did I get to Canada?" I asked.

"We teleported you, obviously." Said Flame.

"You teleported us. Ok. Who are you?"

"We already told you our names! Oh, you mean like our story! Well…"

 **And that's where I'll end this chapter. I'm so evil, aren't I? I'm not sure about updating dates yet, I'll just update whenever I can. Please review! Constructive criticism- Great! Criticism meant to bring people down- No way! If you have any ideas for where you want this story to go, then please tell me! Bye!**

 **-Wither**


	3. Chapter 3

**Flame's POV**

"We have the same father, and our mothers were all sisters. It's easiest to just think of ourselves as quadruplets. We are all three years old. To our father, we were all just experiments. He had the ability to give and take powers. He's making an army to overthrow the Volturi. Most of our siblings joined him, but we didn't. So, he just sucked out all our power, and we were the ones he drank from, because hybrid blood is better than human blood."

"Wait, what was that about an army to overthrow the Volturi?" Jane asked. She had been SO pleasant after she woke up. We had given them animal blood, because we may or may not have drank all their blood after teleporting them.

"Exactly what I said. We're thinking about paying a visit to the Volturi to inform them, but now you guys can! So, anyways, one day we masterminded a prison break. Ten of us escaped. We were all captured again within a week, because we were stupid. After two weeks, eight of us escaped again. We split up, so that they wouldn't find us all, and made a whole bunch of safe houses that we all share, and meet up from time to time. We sometimes get together and raid father's prison. The last one was about a month ago, and we haven't heard from them since, which is a bit worrying, but they can take care of themselves!"

"What do you mean by raid?" Alec asked.

"Massive prison break, set as many people on fire as we can, burn down a lab or two. He's gotten smarter though, and now has around ten bases. You guys ready to go? Wind says that if you aren't back in an hour then Aro will send out a search party. If he does that, then we'll have to intercept them because they walk straight into a trap, and our father captures them."

"How will we get from Canada to Italy in an hour!?" Jane asked.

"Simple. We'll teleport you. We're already packed and ready to go. We'll drop you off, and teleport back. Problem solved!"

"I'm sure that Aro will want to meet you though. Why don't you come and meet him? You can tell him what you know, and he might be able to help you."

"Ok, I guess. Now, when we teleport, make sure that you don't let go of our hands."

****TIME SKIP****

 **Alec's POV**

"You have your hoods tied on?" Flame asked.

"Yes, we ready to go now?" Jane asked.

"Yep. Hold on tight!" Flame replied. Then all of the hybrids shouted "EARTH, AIR, FIRE, WATER!" The world started spinning, and I had to close my eyes. When I opened them, we were right in the entrance of the castle. I was impressed for a second, then I doubled over.

"Ohhh… I'm not feeling so good!" Jane moaned.

"I know what you're talking about. If I could be sick, then I would definitely be sick right now." I groaned. Suddenly, a burst of water hit my face and the nausea went away.

"Hey! Misty, what was that for?" I asked, annoyed.

"It's to help with the nausea, silly! Now we have to go! Aro, Caius and Marcus are waiting in the throne room!" Misty giggled. Me and Jane stood up, then led the hybrids to the throne room. I opened the doors, then bowed to Aro, Caius and Marcus.

"Hello, Masters. Sorry that the mission took so long. There was some…"

"Unexpected difficulties." Jane jumped in.

"Is that why there are four hybrids with you?" Aro asked.

"Yes master. This is-"

"I'm Flame! This is my brother Rock, My sister Misty, and my other sister Wind!" Flame interrupted.

"Flame, what did I tell you about speaking to the masters?"

"Sorry Alec."

"Sorry masters. They are young."

"Alec, Jane, why are your eyes golden?"

"It was the only blood they had available, when we were at their safe house."

"And what about your supplies? You had enough for a week!"

"We drank it… Sorry…" Flame said.

"You two let these ten year olds steal your blood supply?"

"Hey, man! Thanks, but we're actually only three years old!"

"I don't care! You let them hold you against your will for over two days?" Aro said.

"Woah. Are you calling us the bad guys here? Without us, they would have been captured. Their powers would have been drained away, and used against you. Without us-" Flame suddenly almost fell over, luckily he was close to Aro's throne and Aro instinctively caught him. I ran up, grabbed Flame and brought him back down to the middle of the floor and sat him down. Jane did the same with the other hybrids, and we gave them each a jar of animal blood that they had packed.

"I apologize, master. They are still quite young, and weren't thinking straight since they were thirsty."

"Show me, Alec." I gave Aro my hand, and he saw what had happened.

"I understand now, thank you Alec and Jane for bringing them here." Aro said.

"You're welcome, master." Me and Jane replied. Suddenly, Misty piped up.

"Aro, Wind says to tell you that the vampires that attacked us are dead. She says to also tell you that she can read minds, but not to worry since we are allies. She says to apologize for us drinking blood right now, and to tell you that the reason behind it is that it is very hard to teleport two people from Canada to Italy without landing somewhere that would attract attention." Misty said.

"How did you know that your sister wanted you to say that?" Aro asked.

"All four of us can talk to each other telepathically. She says she wants to "show you", whatever that means. Is that ok?"

"Certainly, my dear." Aro says, confused. Wind made her way up the thrones and grabbed Aro's hand. Now we knew what she meant.

"That is extraordinary, my dear. Will you and your siblings give a demonstration of your powers?"

 **Hey guys! So, I will be updating as much as possible, but if I don't have any ideas then I won't write. Please review, and if you have any ideas then please do share them! And do not fear, the Cullens WILL be coming into the story, probably in the next chapter. Goodbye for now!**

 **-Wither**


	4. Chapter 4

**Flame's POV**

When Aro asked us to give a demonstration, we were kind of nervous.

" _What do we do guys? Simple, or advanced? What order? Together, or apart?"_ I asked mentally.

" _I say we go one at a time, and advanced. Since Aro has read Wind's mind, she should go first."_ Flame replied, always the practical one. We all agreed, and Wind stepped forward. I spoke for her.

"I am Misty. Wind does not speak, so I shall speak for her."

"Very well. Proceed." Aro replied.

"I am Wind. I have control over the element of wind. I can also read and project thoughts, and control emotions." Wind proceeded to show her talents.

" _Ok Misty, it's your turn!"_ Wind thought.

"I am Misty. I have control over the element of water. I can also control the temperatures of things, and see the future." I showed my totally awesome skills, and then it was Rock's turn.

"I can control the element of Earth, and tell someone's complete past with a single touch." Rock showcased his skills, then finally, it was Flame's turn. I got ready, just in case his fire got out of control.

"I am Flame. I can control the element of Fire, control the heat of things, and have super vampire skills!" He said.

" _Flame, a bit more clarification might be needed, Aro is confused about the "super vampire skills" part."_ Wind thought, quietly.

"By super vampire skills, I mean that I have better senses, more strength and more speed than the average vampire." Flame explained, before showing off his powers. Suddenly, I gasped in pain and doubled over. I was having a vision! It was two of the four hybrids who had escaped with us! It was Kaitlynn, who had the power of hypnosis; and Brett, her twin brother, who had the power of telekinesis. It seemed as if they had befriended a coven of vegetarian vampires called "The Cullens" and were under attack. The Cullen coven seemed to be full of powerful vampires, was nine big, (eight vampires, one hybrid), and friends with what seemed to be shapeshifters (Wolf form). I saw them getting captured along with the Cullens. If that happened, Father could just waltz in here and hypnotize Aro, Caius and Marcus into surrendering to him! I saw them bowing down to him, then being put in a dungeon where they were fed once a month and only kept alive so that Father coud take their powers and control the members of the Volturi guard. I let out a gasp. We had to stop this!

" _We're with you sis! Let's go!"_ Rock thought. We started running towards the door, but the guards blocked it.

" _Don't burn them, Flame!_ " I thought.

" _Ok M, but what do we do now?_ "

" _Leave that to me!_ " I thought.

"Where are you four going?" Aro asked.

"Please, don't question us Aro, we'll be back soon!"

" _Why don't we teleport?_ " Flame thought.

" _Because we won't have enough energy! We have to convince him to let us go! We have to be there in three days, we'll sneak onto a plane."_ I thought.

"But you just got here! And why did you double over like that Misty? What is wrong?" Aro asked me.

"I can't explain right now, you have to trust us!"

"Tell me, I'm sure we can help."

"Aro, I had a vision. Two of our siblings, one of which is super powerful, befriended a big vegetarian coven, full of gifted members. Our father has learned of their whereabouts and is going to capture them and the coven. If they succeed, then they will take over the Volturi easy-peasy if we don't get there in three days. We need to go NOW!"

"Does this coven happen to be the Cullen coven? Allied with shapeshifters that take the form of giant wolves?" He asked, his voice suddenly full of concern.

"Yes! We have to go!"

"I can contact that coven. I am friends with their leader. You say you have three days to get there? Wait here, build up your strength then teleport. I will warn them, and if you are able to, you could bring me, Alec, Jane and Felix. We could help, and I need to talk to Carlisle about this threat since they have a gifted hybrid in their coven, anyways."

Me and my siblings thought about this.

"We accept your offer, Aro. We will leave tomorrow."

"Splendid! I will go contact Carlisle, Jane and Alec will show you to the guest quarters."

"Ok then Aro, but first, do you have a picture of their current house?"

"No, why?"

"We need to know what the place looks like. Do you have a picture of a member of the coven? Preferably the leader?"

"Yes, I have a picture of Carlise. I will bring it to you as soon as I have contacted him."

"Thank you Aro. We must rest now."

 **Alec's POV**

In the morning, we were all standing in a field outside of the castle. We were all standing in a circle, holding hands.

"Are you ready? Hoods and anything important tied on? Great." Flame asked. And then they all shouted "EARTH, AIR, WATER, FIRE!" The world started spinning and I remembered to close my eyes. There was a big crash, and when I opened my eyes, we were in the Cullen living room, and had smashed their TV. It looked as if they had all been watching it. They all looked so shocked, it was almost funny. Then, the nausea hit. Before it got too bad, Misty squirted us. It looked as if the hybrids were having a mental argument.

 **Flame's POV**

" _Guys! We were SUPPOSED to land in their front yard, guys!"_

" _Well, how about you try navigating with only a PICTURE of a PERSON next time, Flame?"_

" _Hey! It wasn't my fault! I was just pointing out the obvious!"_

" _Well, thank you for that, Captain Obvious!"_

" _Hey! That wasn't very nice!"_

" _Oh, I'm SOOO SORRY!"_

" _Guys! Stop it!"_ That was Wind. All the vampires were staring at us. Then Kaitlynn and Brett walked in!

"BRETT! KAITLYNN!" Misty yelled, then got up and hugged them. We all followed suit.

"What are you guys doing here? We haven't heard from you in months! We were supposed to go on a raid yesterday! We thought something had happened to you!" Kaitlynn cried.

"We're sorry! We ran into Jane and Alec while running from our Uncle. We had to save them, but they got their power drained and we had to deliver them to the Volturi!" I replied.

"Don't ever do that again! I was so worried! But why are you here?"

"Misty had a vision. Father is coming tomorrow, and was going to capture you, Brett and all of your friends here! We came to help you!"

Then, the leader asked "Aro? Why are you here? Kaitlynn, Brett, who are your friends? How did they get here? And why is the TV broken?"

"I'm sorry my old friend. This is Misty, Flame, Rock and Wind. They teleported us here because Misty had a vision." Aro replied. While he was explaining everything, Wind gave us a commentary on the different vampires and what their powers were. There was Edward, who could read minds; Bella, who we suspected had a mental shield since Wind couldn't read her mind; Jasper, who could manipulate emotions; Alice, who could see the future; Renesmee, the hybrid, who could show her thoughts; Emmett, who had incredible strength; Rosalie, who had incredible beauty; Esme, who was the "mother" of the coven; and Carlisle, who was the leader of the coven. There was also a shapeshifter named Jacob who was the alpha of one of the packs around here. Just then, Misty and Alice had a vision at the same time.

 **Dun dun duuunnnn! Going to end the chapter here, since I know how much you guys LOVE cliff-hangers. (Definitely NOT being sarcastic there). Please review, it means a lot to me!**

 **-Wither**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alec's POV**

When Misty AND Alice had a vision at the same time, you just know something bad is going to happen. Edward gasped.

"Carlisle! We're going to be under attack in one hour!"

"What do you mean, Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"It's Father. He somehow found out that we're here, and wants to get all of us." Misty said, sounding very serious.

"What do we do?" Jasper asked.

"We fight. Aro, we don't have the strength to teleport you somewhere else.

You're going to have to stay here. Kaitlynn, Brett, have you been practicing your fighting skills? Which of you Cullens can fight? Because they aren't going to want to lose this fight, it's too important. They're sending hybrids. Good news is that if we win, we'll free some hybrids. Bad news: if we lose, they take over the Volturi, humans find out about vampires, and the entire world plunges into chaos. Who's ready?"

I had to admit, this girl had spunk. Aro insisted on helping, since this was "Volturi Business", and me and Jane were not taking no for an answer on fighting in this one. Bella, Renesmee, Aro and Felix were to stay together. The hybrids, Cullens, Jane and me made up the front line. Misty had summoned some wicked looking daggers that were sharp enough to cut through vampire skin. Flame had a flaming sword that he had just made. Wind was perched in a tree, waiting to drop down on some unsuspecting vampire. But the number one rule: Don't let them touch you. Everybody was deadly serious, except, of course, for Misty. Flame assured me that she wasn't crazy. I wasn't sure whether or not I believed him.

We were all tense, when suddenly we heard a sound. Well, most of us did. Most of the hybrids didn't have as good hearing. Then, we all heard a rustling sound, and smelt a sickly sweet odour. _That smells like my mist… Oh no! Edward! It's my mist! They must be connected and have gotten my power when they attacked me and Jane a couple of days ago!_

"Bella! Your shield!"

"I'm trying, Edward! It isn't working!"

"Oh no! They must have brought Sammy!" Flame cried.

"Who's Sammy?" I asked. Flame started to answer, but then I couldn't hear anything, see anything, smell anything or feel anything. There was just blackness. _They must be using my power on me!_ I thought.

 **Flame's POV**

The blackness faded away, and we were surrounded. They had everyone except for me, Wind, Misty, Rock, Brett and Bella. I guess that she was still able to shield herself. They had everyone captured, and then the creature of my nightmares stepped forward.

"Hello children. I haven't seen you in forever. You didn't even send me a card for Father's day!"

"Father. Let them go."

"But the power…"

"Let. Them. Go… Now."

"No, son. They have such brilliant powers! And Aro Volturi! I could take over the Volturi if I captured him." I moved to attack him, but then…

"No, no, no. You wouldn't want your companions to get… Hurt would you? Surrender and we'll let them go. We won't even take Kaitlynn. After all, there wouldn't be any challenge if we had her now, would there?"

" _What do we do guys? We can't let them take Aro! And if we don't surrender then they'll kill everyone except for Aro and Kaitlynn then take over the Volturi!"_

" _We have no choice. We have to surrender."_ Misty thought.

"Fine. We surrender. Now let them go."

"Drop your weapons and extinguish your flames first." We dropped our weapons.

"Now, sit down with your hands behind your head." We did that. They tied us up, then Father walked up to Kaitlynn. He drained her power, then did the same to everyone else.

"Hey! You said you'd let them go!" I said.

"Yes I did. And I will. I didn't say anything about draining their powers first though!" He replied. He finished draining their power. While he was occupied with that, Rock was busy writing a message.

"Hey! Stop that!" Father yelled.

"But father, we are just leaving a message! Surely you will grant us this one wish!"

"Fine! It's time to go now. We should be able to get far away from here by the time they all wake up!" They picked us up, and we left. There were tears in my eyes as we left the only friends we had ever known.

 **Alec's POV**

I woke up, feeling like I had when my powers were drained. Powers were drained… Oh no! The hybrids! I managed to stand up to see Brett and Kaitlynn kneeling by a flat spot on the ground, crying. I went over, and gasped. I fell to my knees as I read the message. The last piece of the four brave hybrids who had saved our lives. Jane wobbled over to me. "No… No…" she whispered as she too fell to her knees.

 **I'll end this chapter here. Shout-out to** **Tayleya for being the first person to EVER favorite my story that means a lot to me.** **I probably won't be updating tomorrow since I'm competing in the Zombie Run, but we'll see. Wish me luck!**

 **-Wither**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alec's POV**

I read the message they left us over and over, unable to believe it.

 _Dear Alec, Jane, Aro and the Cullens,_

 _They were going to kill you. They didn't use Alec's gift on us and made us make a decision. Either they killed everyone and took over the Volturi, or we came with them and they wouldn't attack at all for one month. Obviously, we made the second choice. If we manage to escape we will meet you all in Volterra. Aro, you need to gather as many hybrids as you can. Convince as many gifted vampires to either come to Volterra or join into larger covens. The bases that we know of are in Alaska, British Columbia, Germany and Chile. If you raid them, then do not send anyone with a powerful gift. Alice, watch the future carefully. Alec, Jane, PROTECT YOURSELVES. DON'T DO ANYTHING RASH OR DANGEROUS. Kaitlynn, Brett, do not blame yourselves. Contact Katarina and Brittany. Go to Volterra and aid the Volturi. We will be ok. We will see you soon._

 _Flame, Rock, Misty and Wind._

 _P.S.-They drained your power. I'm not sure when you'll wake up. Kaitlynn and Brett should wake up first, followed by Jane, Alec, Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, Felix and Demetri, Renesmee, Aro, Edward and Bella. Just rest and drink blood. The exhaustion will pass._

I couldn't believe it.

"Alec, we need to help the others. We'll find them. I promise." Jan said, softly.

"You're right. We should move them into the house and contact home." I replied.

"I'll go rob a blood bank for those of you who drink human blood. I can be very persuasive when I want to." Kaitlynn said.

"And I can go collect some animal blood for those who drink animal blood." Brett said.

"That sounds great, you guys! Alec, take a picture of the message then help get everyone in the house, I'll contact Volterra." Jane said.

"Ok." I said, barely above a whisper. I hadn't realized how much those four kids meant to me. We had to get them back! We moved everyone into the house, and contacted Volterra. They were sending a group to come pick us up. From there, we would figure out how to get the hybrids back and follow the instructions that they had left. Carlisle stirred.

"Carlisle? Are you awake? Can you hear us?" Jane asked.

"Yes. What happened?" He asked. We handed him some blood.

"We'll tell you when everyone else is awake. And don't worry, its animal blood. Courtesy of Brett." We repeated the process for everyone, until everyone was awake. Well, Jane, Brett and Kaitlynn did. I just sat in the corner, thinking.

"Alec? ALEC!" Someone was shouting my name. "Alec. It's time to go now. Don't worry, we'll find them." Jane said. All of us were going to Volterra, including the Cullens and the other hybrids. We were flying on a private jet back to Volterra, and we all drank one more dose of blood before we left. Some of us were still quite wobbly, including us Volturi. Me and Jane remembered what the four hybrids did to treat us, and Kaitlynn and Brett had this happen to them before so we had a pretty good group for coping with the power drain. We all piled into some cars and left for the airport. I stared out the window, and wondered how they were doing.

 **Misty's POV**

We were in that room. The room where our younger sister, Flora, had died. The room where our father lost control when drinking from Flora. The room of our nightmares.

"Hello, child. I think I'll choose you, you look very tasty today." Father said. He bit into my neck, and I screamed. Flame and Rock screamed with me, feeling the pain through our mental link. When suddenly, it was over. I wondered how Alec was doing. I missed him more than I cared to admit. I hoped he was ok, and that Jane was helping. Oh, Alec…

 **So, here's the end of this chapter! Everybody watch my profile because I'm planning on publishing the first chapter of my new book, Teleport, by tomorrow at the latest. Please review and favorite, it means a lot to me! Bye!**

 **-3 Wither**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alec's POV**

I missed Misty. I missed her a lot. I missed her more than I care to admit. She reminded me of good times, and helped me forget the bad.

 _Flashback_

" _Come on, Alec! Let's go swimming!" Jane yelled from somewhere._

" _I'm coming!" I yelled back. We had a secret place on the river. It was OUR place. Nobody else knew where it was, not even Mom. We were so innocent back then. We didn't have a care in the world. We didn't have any worries until our 11_ _th_ _birthday. That was when the "incidents" started happening._

"Alec? We're here. It's time to go home." Jane said, quietly. We were all still in shock about the hybrids being taken. We got off the plane and drove in one of the Volturi vehicles to the castle. We parked in the garage and got out, heading towards the throne room. Emmett was carrying Renesmee, and Aro was leaning against Carlisle. Edward and Bella were helping each other walk, since they were both still quite wobbly. We walked by the receptionist desk, and Afton was sitting there.

"Afton, please alert Caius and Marcus that we're back. Tell them to meet us in the throne room please." Aro ordered, as we walked past. Afton looked shocked, and ran off as fast as he could to find the other two Volturi kings. We made our way into the throne room. Carlisle helped Aro to his throne, then came back and sat on the floor with the rest of us.

 _Flashback_

" _Witch!" The butcher yelled, shoving Jane into a mud puddle._

" _Jane!" I yelled, helping her up. We glared at the butcher as he cut the meat, and his knife slipped. He gashed his palm open and yelled in pain._

" _You witches! I'll kill you!" He yelled. Me and Jane ran, and didn't stop until we'd left him behind. We went to our secret spot, and Jane started crying._

" _Alec, why do they hate us?" She asked me. I didn't answer, just held her in my arms as she cried. That was all I could do. She was all I had left, and I swore to protect her._

"Aro! What happened?" Caius said, as he rushed into the throne room, followed by Marcus.

"Peace, brothers. I'm not sure even I understand completely. Ask the hybrids, Kaitlynn and Brett. They can explain it." Aro whispered. I glanced at Jane, and she nodded. She fished through her bag and grabbed a bag of blood. She passed it to Aro.

"Thank you, Jane my dear." Aro said. He drank it, and started looking much better. Marcus and Caius took their seats, unsure what to do. Kaitlynn stood up, and started explaining.

"My name is Kaitlynn, and this is Brett. We were at the Cullens, and they came to warn us. My father attacked, and they didn't have enough strength to teleport Aro out. They retained Alec's gift from last time, and knocked all of us out, except for… except for…" She couldn't continue.

"Except for Misty, Flame, Rock and Wind." Jane said softly. Kaitlynn fished her phone out of her bag and showed them a picture of the message that they left behind. They looked shocked.

 **Misty's POV**

We were kept in separate rooms. We could barely communicate through our mental link, we were so weak. He drank from us daily, as punishment for leaving. He drained our powers once every two days, so that we couldn't use them. I hoped that Alec would come soon…

 **Hey guys! I have no ideas right now, so please help! I didn't have any ideas to make this chapter very long, but thanks to my friend (you know who you are) for giving me the ideas of flashbacks. Please favorite and review, and please tell me if you have any ideas of where to take this. Just so you know, I have started a second story called Teleport, so please check that out. I am also going to start a Percy Jackson fanfic either today or tomorrow, so stay tuned for that too.**

 **-Wither (**)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in a while, please don't kill me!**

 **Aro's POV**

I was really worried for Alec. Misty was his mate, but she had been taken. Luckily the two hybrids we were waiting for would arrive today. I was sitting in my chair, thinking, when someone ran up and opened the door. I looked up and saw two hybrids with blonde hair that looked to be about sixteen.

"Where are they? We came to help." One of them said. Kaitlynn ran in, smiling.

"Katarina! Brittany! It's so good to see you! We need to get Misty, Flame, Wind and Rock out of our father's base right NOW. They've been gone for a week. Kat, can you locate them? I'll grab Alec, Brett and Felix then we can go." I had already given them permission to go as soon as the two hybrids arrived. Kaitlynn had told me that it should take a maximum of fifteen minutes, and that they would get in, get the hybrids, and then get out. The people Kaitlynn had mentioned ran into the room, ready to go. Katarina opened her eyes.

"Got them! You guys ready?" She asked. They all grabbed hands and Brittany closed her eyes in concentration. There was a loud crack, then…

 **Alec's POV**

We appeared in a dirty cell. I looked to one wall and saw the four hybrids chained to it while a vampire was torturing them.

"Who is your master?" The vampire asked.

"We d-d-don't have one!" Misty cried. I growled and the vampire turned around.

"You." He said. I lunged at him and tore him apart. Felix set the pieces on fire as I ran over to the wall. "Misty! Are you ok?" I asked. She looked up.

"A-Alec?" She rasped. I broke the chains and picked her up. I saw Brett, Kaitlynn and Felix doing the same to the others. We all came to Brittany, each of us holding a hybrid. We grabbed her hands and just as a group of vampires came in we disappeared. We appeared in the throne room and Brittany collapsed.

"Aro, we need Carlisle!" I said. Carlisle rushed in, then immediately started giving orders.

"Get them some blood, quickly! They seem to be alright, although they are suffering from blood loss, dehydration and mild starvation. They should be fine, though." Carlisle said. After waiting a week, Misty started to stir.

"Alec? What happened? Where am I?" She asked in a rough voice.

"We rescued you. You're back at Volterra, Misty. You're safe now." I told her, handing her a cup of blood.

"You should never say things like that, Alec. You are never completely safe. I may be safer, but I am not completely safe." She told me. I smiled sadly, sad that a girl her age would never consider herself safe, just safer. I helped her sit up, but when I went to pull away, she grabbed my hand.

"Don't leave me, Alec. You make me feel safe. Please?" She asked.

"Of course, Misty. I'm here. I won't leave you." I told her, my arm around her shoulders. She fell asleep with her head on my shoulder, and I didn't move. I just stayed there, thinking. When Marcus came in, he smiled. For the first time since his mate Didyme died, he smiled.

"You know, Alec, your bond with her is the strongest bond I've seen before. She is your mate, Alec, and you are hers. Although she doesn't know it, she already feels the pull. Don't lose her, Alec." He said, before standing up and walking out. Misty cried out in her sleep.

"Shhh, my sweet. It's ok, it's only a dream. I'm here, its ok." I whispered to her. She woke up, tears streaming down her face. I instinctively pulled her in closer to me as she cried, soaking my shirt. I didn't mind, though. "Shhh, Misty, don't worry. It was just a dream." I told her. She stopped crying, but didn't pull away.

"Alec, it wasn't a dream. It was a vision. There was death, so much death. They tried to fight, but there were too many. The Romanians are going to lose, Alec. You have to help them. They need help from the Volturi. They can help you, but first they need your help. You need to help them, Alec. Otherwise, there will be death, so much death." She told me, her voice shaking. Carlisle came in and told me he needed to examine her. "Go Alec, you need to tell Aro." She told me, so I went to go find Aro.

 **Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update… *Hides in corner***

 **Seriously, so sorry. I had MAJOR writers block. I tried to do a bit of Alec/Misty romance, but I'm not very good at it. When I started this book, I wasn't planning on having them together, but when I re-read what I had written it was pretty obvious. So, Alec+Misty! What do you guys think? Next chapter will be coming out soon, will be Misty's POV for this chapter, you will see the vision she had. Remember to review and favorite!**

 **3 WitherN**


End file.
